


Twilight poetry

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [153]
Category: Original Work, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Found Poetry, Gen, Poetry, blackout poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: bored and unable to concentrate at work one day, i decided to create some found & blackout poetry. i chose to use Twilight by Meyer because i don't care about the book's destruction throughout the process. contained herein will be at least 30 chapters of found & blackout poems, one for each chapter.
Series: poetry [153]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> bored and unable to concentrate at work one day, i decided to create some found & blackout poetry. i chose to use Twilight by Meyer because i don't care about the book's destruction throughout the process. contained herein will be at least 30 chapters of found & blackout poems, one for each chapter of the novel. 
> 
> the 2 poem types will be separated into their own chapters, hence there being more than the actual book contains. each page of the novel gets its own poem. 
> 
> i'll have to figure out how to insert images for the blackout poems. wish me luck with that.

**2/29/2020**

Noble, even  
to grieve  
to count gone  
someone I loved  
(never gone)  
  
  
When it comes to  
an end—  
I wouldn’t.


	2. Chapter 1: found poetry

**2/29 – 3/2/2020**

My mother, 75, windows rolled down, drove  
in degrees, sleeveless in this inconsequential town.

.

Phoenix—  
Sun and blistering  
heat.

.

hoped so little to  
believe in free easily

.

now—  
lived, loved,  
everything was green  
  
  
tomorrow—  
horrific, damaged  
  
  
eventually—  
kind,  
covered in thanks

.

quiet crying,  
never see the sky—  
  
after us,  
breakfast like a cage

.

New boots walked  
Over an old highway  
Always bound to have a flaw

.

Gave me everything  
map to right here  
  
Smiled back  
hopefully mine  
at home

.

Always someone braver  
than me speaking  
to the boy—  
  
Anyway, I smiled inside.  
I never needed bravery.

.

broken, beautiful  
night,  
never expected—  
almost devastatingly,  
inhumanly, perhaps,  
done.

.

Alice  
—looked up  
having decided  
to live—  
pale.

.

My eyes noticed  
new summer’s arrival  
since, like me,  
it just moved.

.

Sitting alone, noticeably anxious;  
this time,  
I would have been met.

.

Standing, never relaxed,  
Long sleeves pushed up,  
Waiting.

.

Believe me  
—he said in a low voice—  
I just couldn’t

.

Already the closest thing to Haven—  
I lied, voice weak:  
My lot, it seemed.


	3. chapter 1: blackout poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poem text will be in the end notes :)

**2/29 - 3/2/2020**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poem 1: tightly / phoenix flying / secret goodbyes to the sun
> 
> poem 2: face winter: / painful memory / old
> 
> poem 3: west / light blue walls / lace curtains at the window / secondhand rockingchair / trying not to dwell / feat impossible alone / stare out the window / a few tears escape
> 
> poem 4: curiosity / living in the valley of the sun / soft somehow / mirror: no color here
> 
> poem 5: matching houses, sign "off limits" / unwillingly opening the door/ small room wasn't enough / come home at last
> 
> poem 6: relief painted on the / porcelain pale empty stare
> 
> poem 7: I had nowhere to look / tentatively, I hoped for clouds
> 
> poem 8: curious strangers sitting far away / talking and eating / golden all alike
> 
> poem 9: walked in silence / furious / his stare on the edge of / innocent
> 
> poem 10: rose frozen / swan pale
> 
> poem 11: never lucky enough: / final bell drifted away / wind my arms around myself


	4. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an ongoing project. i'm currently working on chapter 3, which is fully blackout poems. can't promise any updates soon.

**3/3 – 6/3/2020**

Couldn’t sleep yesterday.  
Walked, raining all the while,  
echoing wind around me.  
  
Drowning easier—  
Tired of treading water.

.

All morning, dreading—  
Knew too well the  
answer, lying sleepless,  
waiting.

.

Wistfully, I followed  
the fleeing, fading  
bell.

.

I didn’t imagine the line,  
didn’t believe life worked that way—  
My time someone else’s, their obvious  
desire my life in waiting.

.

home  
in the morning  
gladly  
hear the rain

.

Again I checked the clock—  
Waiting, I miss you today.  
I breathe yet again.

.

I walked warily,  
lost—considered a  
child, I was  
old enough.  
  
Standing,  
surprised, back home,  
ready, remember myself.

.

quiet, looking outside  
through small doubt,  
living in silence.

.

I stayed to talk, trying  
to finally name my weakness—  
My speech  
in lapsed silence  
not enough.

.

I wondered (shuddered) at  
the thought of the  
ocean dry, quiet, soft—  
Ridiculous as it seemed.

.

You looked past the  
rain to hear the  
snow fall, laughed along  
with the morning wind.

.

caught first,  
new, frozen—  
still hungry.

.

snow fall  
pale day  
last time  
laughing away

.

Unsatisfied,  
I question  
the honor in  
battle, bargain for a  
rest.

.

Name me  
free.  
  
  
I would  
go.

.

A crooked smile  
speaks  
if you wish.

.

i touched a  
snowdrift; ice-cold, i  
staggered briefly, caught.

.

Fleeting color  
Swift, subtle—pale  
  
  
Would have nothing  
Finished golden

.

A question to the Phoenix:  
Didn’t you like the cold?  
  
  
Answered:  
Not really.

.

Sad September—  
your half-smile kind enough  
but difficult to live.

.

Your laugh unhappy,  
You looked away.  
I said,  
“Stay.”

.

I told you a truth—  
Quietly you sighed,  
Glanced away in silence.

.

I imagined home:  
A happier time  
Before the mist.

.

Deep breath, rusty  
—in, out—  
peek, almost swear  
still  
(still?)  
—clear


	5. Chapter 3: Blackout Poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written 6/3 - 5/2020
> 
> yeah, i've had these done for over a month but it's such a hassle to upload blackout poems! sheesh. 
> 
> i have 4 - 8 done, too, but 5 is also blackout, so... 
> 
> captions in endnotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem 1: morning light / in my window / I had enough for me / to go back to bed
> 
> Poem 2: reveling in aloneness / excited, scared / I knew I was still / anxious / to save myself
> 
> Poem 3: slowly black ice / covered the roads / sudden wave of snow slow 
> 
> Poem 4: horror / a sea of faces / close my eyes / shattering like a / rag doll / on the / asphalt
> 
> Poem 5: silent screaming / shouting my name / he warned / Don’t move
> 
> Poem 6: a flurry around us / cold I remembered / trust me / he pleaded 
> 
> Poem 7: safely away, I sighed / against the distance with / fury but held me /teeth together
> 
> Poem 8: give me away quickly / another flurry / bloodstained / next to me
> 
> Poem 9: I’d told constant / apologies and promises. // He ignored me / again. 
> 
> Poem 10: Father, how are you feeling? / Fine, he said with a scowl. // Father go home, I said. 
> 
> Poem 11: Do you want to stay? // I staggered; he steadied me. // I said, / I’m afraid alone. 
> 
> Poem 12: He turned his back, / eyes cold. I reminded him / I saved your life. // Tone cutting, he said, / I’m lying for you. 
> 
> Poem 13: Nobody will believe you. / Thank me, get over it. // No, in silence, / vulnerable, I whispered. 
> 
> Poem 14: Sullenly, I sighed. / We drove in silence. / You begged me / to come home. 
> 
> Poem 15: consumed by nerves / I drifted / the first night / I dreamed


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 4, found poems. 
> 
> like i said earlier, chap5 is blackout poetry, again. they're all done, just not uploaded onto my computer yet. but once that IS done, chap 6 - 8 are all found poems, so they'll be posted every other day. but chap9 (which i'm working on right now) will also be blackout, so... *shrugs* 
> 
> anyway, for funsies, here's the notes i'm leaving on goodreads when i update my progress with this project: 
> 
> *headdesk* xforever There is no canon reason given for this chick to love that creepy melodramatic vampire! None at all! We’re 200 pages into this mess and I don’t like a single character except for Bella’s truck.
> 
> 😱😑🤦🏻♀️😫
> 
> The dialogue omg 😫 On chap7, found poems, over 130 poems done so far
> 
> On chap five: blackout poetry This book is painful, btw.

6/5 – 16/2020

Within me  
After him  
For myself  
I—

.

My amends—  
to no one else’s  
account  
a hero  
  
my life  
for myself

.

We’d faded,  
wished, worried,  
come to a distance,  
Done.

.

half-hearted  
icy spring  
last

.

My guilt bright, wondering  
if you still hate  
me—and uncomfortable relief  
wells that you do.

.

You answer,  
place your hand  
on my shoulder.  
  
I turn my head,  
close my eyes—  
Frustrated with no surprise.

.

couldn’t allow trust  
inhaled  
knew to expect leaving

.

I regret saving you—  
You turned away, wild—  
  
—Brutal,  
I fell.

.

You against  
Me for  
—damage creeping back  
a relief to leave—

.

Looking pressed, shiny, sharp—annoyed—he  
walked. I stopped, glanced—too many  
witnesses. I continued on my way.

.

Mirror:  
silver pain  
laughter  
your face  
  
: My fault

.

Offer me a wish—  
a dance, a beach,  
a home.  
—Alone, hopeful, I ask.

.

Brave offer  
Echoing thoughts  
—secret phoenix  
lost

.

the last time i smiled:  
quiet night  
face light in small morning

.

in death  
alone  
seemed sorry  
enough

.

Still Spring.  
Again I walk  
toward you,  
hands clasped together—  
Finite.

.

Shelter me.  
  
I turned to you.  
I want to breathe you in,  
my voice to speak your name.  
  
Keep me.


	7. chapter 5: blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... um, yeah. i have been working on this project! off and on, but somewhat steadily. i'm on chapter 15 right now! this project is pretty much subsisting on pride and obstinance right now BUT I WILL GET IT DONE. however, i've decided NOT to do anymore blackout poetry for this because it is entirely too long a process. 
> 
> step 1: choose words  
> step 2: crossout everything but those words  
> step 3: photocopy / print every page of the chapter seperately  
> step 4: use marker to blackout the poem  
> step 5: glue individual pages to the Twilight project notebook  
> step 6: take photo of each page individually  
> step 7: upload each photo to laptop  
> step 8: edit photos as needed  
> step 9: upload photos to tumblr  
> step 10: link tumblr posts to A03 
> 
> so, yeah. there's one more chapter of blackout poems already completed through step 5 and then i ran out of steam for everything except the hardcopy process. only found poems after that through the end.
> 
> as mentioned above, though, i am going to finish this fucking thing through sheer obstinacy. 
> 
> poem captions in the end notes.
> 
> written June 18 - 19, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem 1 – made my way first to guilt //seemed minor
> 
> Poem 2 – yesterday morning / his eyes a dream / his face cold // I followed / lost // wanted to go / alone
> 
> Poem 3 – caught in disbelief / I walked away / unsure / with caution // decided / going to hell / might as well do it thoroughly
> 
> Poem 4 – survive / may not // tired of trying / giving up // lost again
> 
> Poem 5 – the truth / some effort // I admitted / “I won’t tell”
> 
> Poem 6 – I freely say / unsmiling / “I’m sure you’re wrong, anyway”
> 
> Poem 7 – I had to stare at / the hungry butterflies / wary I waited / prepared
> 
> Poem 8 – broken promises / laugh at me / again
> 
> Poem 9 – I didn’t feel afraid / just fascinated // silence still troubled
> 
> Poem 10 – torn / a last glance / awed // split open / I began 
> 
> Poem 11 – water drops flowed / dripping / ringing in my ears // I breathed slowly / afraid / for the chance
> 
> Poem 12 – “the way out” / I begged / closing my eyes / hoping to die
> 
> Poem 13 – farther behind us / the sight of blood // I fought inside
> 
> Poem 14 – I opened my eyes / astonished // far across // it’ll pass sometime
> 
> Poem 15 – confessing every minute // I saw / cold 
> 
> Poem 16 – free / I don’t need this // caught / unfathomable 
> 
> Poem 17 – the beach cluttered / friendly // a swell / washed over me
> 
> Poem 18 – return to / home //the cold fine mist / had just begun / to fall / washed my face // rest
> 
> Poem 19 – didn’t belong / you and I // left / going home / promise
> 
> Poem 20 – driving home / raining / my hair dripping / across the seat 
> 
> Poem 21 – lost in the music / soothing melody / blurred everything outside / so heavy / I could barely see
> 
> Poem 22 – I was born / to be the adult / I think // too scary / I suppose
> 
> Poem 23 – he ignored my question / the faint trace of a smile // he frightened me / for a moment // I remember
> 
> Poem 24 – stand in the rain / waiting for me / have to go // an edge to his laughter // tomorrow / I fooled him
> 
> Poem 25 – I glared at him / jumped into the rain / slammed the door // smiling / he drove away


	8. Chapter 6: found poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 6/21-23/2020

Sat listening:  
The pounding rain—  
I heard the roar.  
  


.

  
My name  
today  
I don’t know—  
tomorrow: unaware.

  
.  
  


_break me  
_ malice muttering  
guilty eyes  
  
voice my name  
alone—

.

Day  
Sky blue  
Clouds ringed around sun  
Horizon lingered  
Delighted

.

out the window:  
summer sunlight  
snaking river  
sheer cliff  
  
breathtaking still

.

bone white stones  
piled by tide  
waves and wind  
crowned by driftwood

.

fall into the ocean  
turn towards the sky  
my decision to lose

.

Following,  
I fell.  
Struck, stained,  
spellbound,  
I tried—  
  
Eventually,  
I broke.

.

I looked,  
You glanced:  
darting, choppy  
disturbed, caught  
  
Finished, I left.  
You didn’t.

.

alone  
driftwood  
my place  
longdark shydeep  
words few  
youngest circle of time

.

I wonder:  
would I recognize you  
now?  
  


No.  
  
  
I try  
but I know:

You got out—  
You live free.

.

halfway across the  
deep dark forest  
behind the fire  
toward insolent eyes

.

willingly, I jumped into the  
sea underneath the darkened sky  
deep enough to drop through

.

after family  
afraid  
preferred before  
driftwood

.

ancestors’ land  
beneath mountain  
ancient law  
really began

.

He claimed impatience,  
menace on his face.  
  
Casual, cold, civilized,  
eventually, I continued.

.

You promised  
wonder.  
I answered  
cold.

.

knowing, telling,  
grateful, guilty,  
reassessing.

.

rain fall  
drops on stone  
glowering sky


	9. chapter 7: found poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 23 – 30, 2020 
> 
> SIX WORD POEMS

locked door  
special room—  
didn’t want

.

shattering  
ocean  
gloomy  
sun  
unraveling light

.

I fell,  
held:  
My place  
behind

.

I thought back,  
just a hope

.

turned,  
promising you demons.  
  
  
you:  
away.

.

young day.  
her myth : only  
mortality

.

wanted my own:  
waiting  
overwhelmed  
wrong

.

hopeless  
(lost, cries)  
yesterday  
beginning  
living

.

wrong place :  
where else to  
go?

.

dangerous century—  
unfamiliar, incredulous, true:  
human.

.

my dream dim  
made more  
myself

.

indoors beckoned :  
warmth dry socks  
and

.

Book:  
a walk  
with  
the sky

.

brightest window  
watching, daydreaming  
into  
sunlight

.

fluttering light  
golden locks  
half-hearted—  
couldn’t

.

gathered thoughts  
bubbling  
saying tonight  
tonight—

.

we were waiting  
wandering  
without way

.

empty enough face  
questions answered  
mine

.

today  
ragged reading  
compilation half pathetic

.

century shut  
thoroughly conscious  
but muddled

.

together  
we fell  
yet after  
survive

.

dead inside  
myself awakened  
painfully tonight

.

excitement a lift:  
the town limits


	10. chapter 8: found poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written June 30 – July 7, 2020
> 
> haiku/senryu/tanka

invigorating

night song gone after a while

i listened well pleased

.

picturesque dance

a disbelieving phoenix

wanting to confess

.

maybe amends if

mirror torn between critique

and guilty enough

.

silver drifted nonchalant

encouraged time

all miserably alone

.

preferred for myself

surrounded by books

no trouble alone

.

talking, walking: me

them: older, grimy, dirty

loudly they approached

i passed quickly the corner

laughing, the men walked faster

.

dark cloud horizon

western sunset sky

empty glare behind

.

quiet, only breathe

glance in anticipation

footsteps faint, ended

.

forever steady

falling pace following

only away now

.

Slow steps close distance.

Suddenly voice a loud scream.

I surrender? No.

.

light silver beyond

relief in the flawless glow

my glimpse: stunned, sharp breath

.

crowding the roadside

blazing dark trees plain ahead

remember amends

.

you heard: anyone a-

lone? : in a whisper, said : some-

times silence is wrong.

.

i began again

anxiously, sheepishly, hard

fumbled, hurried—next

.

so many questions

she confessed nothing voice low

breathed a silken sigh

.

crowded restaurant

dazzle seen between tables

my ordinariness

.

one side : crooked smile

only speaking to her : me

expectant—surprised

.

after i breathe again

on cue, smile, smile

nothing, empty, finished

.

tonight began light

couldn’t ever look away

complicated it

.

a small bite of bread

the empty cups of soda

faint smile in your eyes

.

you tried, i know, so

frustrated, to tell me, but

thought without a word

.

truth devasted

torn, hypothetically

eyes smiled frostily

.

invariably

unequivocally cold

wondering touchstone

.

you, angel, stared down,

frozen, at me with amaze-

ment; i met your eyes.

.

lost in a bookstore :

listening quietly, calm

alive : sun setting

.

waiting, questions asked—

still evening, stone quiet—

ready to go home

.

your turn, grateful, soft-

ly, i said; graceful, she start-

ed, yet again cold.


End file.
